My Hot Bowl Of Soup
by shounenai4life
Summary: When Sasuke gets sick Naruto is drawn to him in an inexplicable way. All it takes is a bowl of soup, two horny boys and an extended time away from each other to make a cold into something far more exjoyable. Rated T for naughty stuff. SLASH. SASUKEXNARUTO


* * *

If anyone asked Naruto Uzumaki why he was standing at his arch nemesis' door he would not be able to give an answer because in truth, he didn't know himself.

He'd heard that Sasuke was sick, and that he hadn't been coming on missions for that reason. This had troubled Naruto to no end. Sasuke was his flame. Sasuke kept him going, was the reason he tried so hard.

How dare Sasuke decide to take a break off annoying him??

So he was standing at Sasuke's door, Misa soup in hand.

Staring it, Naruto scratched the back of his head. Now that he was here, he didn't know why he _was_ here, and was thinking about turning back and going home.

But he had made the soup himself and it didn't feel right to eat it, so before he lost his nerve, he simply opened Sasuke's door and let himself inside.

The house was huge, as Naruto had expected from looking at it from outside.

He lived in a three room apartment, so it seemed all the more spectacular. It was also clean, and most of the rooms didn't look like they were being used. Naruto wondered around in the huge and empty place, just looking for something that resembled a kitchen, so he could put the scalding hot soup down, scribble a note, and go.

But something stopped him. A sound that sounded like it was the kind of sound he wasn't supposed to be hearing. A personal kind of sound. The sound that Naruto knew that he wasn't supposed to hear. The kind that he had heard coming from himself the many times that he'd done the very same something that he knew that Sasuke was doing now.

He had to see this.

Putting the soup down on the living room floor, Naruto walked towards the room where he heard the sound coming from. There was no doubt about it. He was about to catch Sasuke letting one off in his room.

Sneaking closer he pushed the door open slightly. Sasuke was indeed in his room, surrounded by a messy bedspread and boxes of tissue scattered around.

His nose was red and his cheeks flushed, hair disheveled in an ultimately sexy way.

But the first thing Naruto noticed was that Sasuke would make a horse feel ashamed.

His breath caught but Sasuke didn't look up. He was right in that moment that you can't stop no matter what.

Strangely, making fun of the fact that he'd caught him wanking wasn't the thing primarily on Naruto's mind.

Sasuke moaned softly as he became satisfied, then he sat up and pulled out some tissues of the box. Naruto coughed, realizing that he'd been staring.

Sasuke looked up, shocked. Neither of the boys said anything for a while.

Then Sasuke sneered, slowly pulling up his pajamas. "Liked the show?" He whispered. His voice was husky, partly because he was sick and partly because he was horny. Either way it sounded completely sexy.

Naruto's heart began to pound. "NO! I DIDN'T!" He screamed. "Like? Psh…psh… … …PSH!"

Sasuke smirked and sat back up, before falling back against his pillow. "That really tuckered me out." He whispered.

Naruto gazed over him, loving the way that Sasuke looked completely submissive, lying there all adorable and…wanting.

"Well…" Naruto said weakly. "You shouldn't be doing that when you're sick."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "You can't just come to my house and tell me what to do."

He still had the look of the sexy submissive uke, though with a sexier dominant twist.

"I brought soup!" Naruto said brightly. "And…we went on a mission today. Learnt CPR."

Sasuke continued to glare at him, and his seme perfection returned full force.

"Where is it?" Sasuke said, looking very slightly curious.

Naruto ran down the hall and picked it up before venturing back to Sasuke's room, where he rested it on a bedside table.

"Don't you feel awkward living here all by yourself when your parents were killed here?" Naruto said in his general loud and tactless way.

Instead of blowing up on him or going into one of his emo corners however, Sasuke only smirked, his lips slowly coming up into a salacious smile.

"Don't you feel awkward?" He whispered. "Being in a room with a gay guy that's so horny, he can hardly think?"

"You just jacked off!" Naruto was surprised.

"I have stamina." Sasuke said.

He got out of the bed, in nothing but pajama bottoms and Naruto hissed at the hotness. It didn't matter how sick Sasuke was. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Don't." Naruto murmured as Sasuke came close to him, playing the part of the good little uke.

He did the classic whimper right before Sasuke kissed him, locking his blue eyes with the other boys. Then he allowed himself to be thrown unto the bed. Naruto wanted nothing more than to get to be the one kissing Sasuke's neck, sucking on it, biting on it, instead of vice versa.

But he didn't look the part, and so he couldn't play it.

'Curse my shortness.' Naruto thought.

"You're body's so feminine." Sasuke said, stroking a path along Naruto's abdomen.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, burying his head against Sasuke's neck.

"No." Sasuke whispered back, reaching up to Naruto's jumpsuit to take it off.

"I like my uke's little."

Naruto shuddered, taking back everything he'd just thought. Sasuke was so sexy he wished he was even shorter and more feminine than before.

"Don't…" He moaned softly as Sasuke teased him. "Hurry. Please."

Sasuke was taking his time, nipping at Naruto's collar bone, stopping every few seconds to kiss his lips, holding him tight round his slender waist.

Naruto's shirt was off now too, his jumpsuit forgotten on the floor.

"Why?" Sasuke said throatily, taking one of Naruto's hard nipples into his mouth, making Naruto scream out with bottled up passion. He looked into Naruto's lust filled eyes. "Why should I hurry? You seem to be enjoying this."

"I…I am." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand slid into his pants. "I am. So much."

"Then why should I stop?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"Because." He whimpered. "You're soup'll go cold."

Sasuke smirked, falling in love with Naruto with that sentence. Then he kissed him deeply, wanting to let Naruto know how adorable he was.

"We can heat it up later." He whispered. Naruto nodded, ready to take whatever Sasuke had to give him.

And by the look of the bulge in Sasuke's pants, he had a lot to give.

* * *

Random fanfic of randomness. ^-^


End file.
